


Video Games and Chill

by nitohkousuke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9028951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Post RecallMcCree enlists Fareeha's help in trying to hang out with Genji for the first time since the recall. Maybe they can fix what happened at the end.My McGenji Secret Santa for Klinsy @ Tumblr





	

“Now, this here is a multiplayer game 'm sure you've played before. I ain' played it, but I've heard some good things. Thought it would be fun for all of us.” McCree popped in the game, before sitting down on the couch on the right side.

 

“I have played the older version of this game. But I am excited to play with the new characters....I will go easy on you, Jesse. It would be boring if I won every game too quickly after all.” Genji let out a soft laugh, leaning to grab a control.

 

“I find that mildly offensive. I can so put up a challenge. Besides...” McCree handed over a controller to Fareeha, who took it wondering how she'd even got in this situation. “I'm sure Fareeha here can kick yer ass.”

 

“I have played this game before. And you are right...I should not be taken lightly.” How exactly had she gotten here....?

 

“ _You want me to be your wingman.” Fareeha spoke, looking straight past McCree at the reason for this conversation. She took a long sip from her hot coccoa as Genji spoke animatedly to Hana about the video game she'd bought._

 

“ _No no. I just....it can't be just me and Genji, ya know? It's awkward.....he'll get...” Jesse looked off, having a mental argument with himself about the right words. Fareeha already knew exactly what he'd say if he spoke his thoughts. He'd shared them several time this week infact._

 

“ _The idea that you still have feelings for him and want to take things seriously.” Fareeha didn't bother to speak any quieter when McCree shushed her. Genji wasn't paying attention anyway, and if he was he'd hear her no matter how quietly she whispered._

 

“I would never take you lightly, Fareeha.” Genji'd already started the game and chosen his character. A ninja. Of course. “I am glad you were able to find time to hang out with Jesse and I.....it is almost like when we were younger.”

 

Jesse stiffened considerably. Took a quiet deep breath and hoped Genji didn't notice. Like when they were younger. Like the times that they'd sit together and play video games to avoid the fighting between the higher ups. To pretend Genji's outburst had never happened. That McCree hadn't yelled back. The times that they'd play and Fareeha would disappear and it would be the two of them. Genji would move close, and for a moment, it would be as if......there was a possibility for the two of them. Maybe Genji'd take off his face plate after the pathetic looks McCree shot him.

 

….And then the next day, they'd fight again, and it would repeat. Argue. Video games. Kiss and make up.

 

This was a mistake. Jesse realized that. Because the last argument they'd had was so long ago. And it was a half spoken argument. It was yelling and then Genji running off to Nepal, never telling him. It was Genji leaving after telling him that someone like him wasn't meant to be with anyone. That there wasn't enough of him left to commit to another person.

 

“It is, isn't it?” Fareeha laughed, immeidately noticing McCree's dip in mood. It was obvious. She was sure Genji noticed it too. “The three of us playing games. Having fun.” If she really was going to make this like old times....if they ever were to patch things up...

“...Oh I died.” She tried to sound surprised, as she more or less fell to her death on purpose. At least, Fareeha attempted to make it look like an accident. “...Well now it's just the two of you. I'll go grab some snacks.” And she left before Jesse had even realized what she'd said. He was far too deep in thought. Far too deep in a combination of trying to figure out how to play and figuring out how to talk. And when he did realize, when he looked up to tell her not to leave, she was already through the doorway.

 

They were alone now. They were alone and Jesse felt like half his age. Felt like he was a sweaty palmed teenager who thought he was smooth and the second he opened his mouth, his tongue tied itself and his voice forsake him. It made him look like an idiot.

 

“.....There is no need to be so nervous, Jesse...” Genji's words broke the cycle of anxiety that Jesse had nearly thrown himself into, and the sheer sound, mixed with him dying, made him jump.

 

“I ain' nervous.” Jesse somehow managed to say without a single waver in his voice.

 

“...Jesse I know you better than that.” Placing the controller down, Genji turned to him. “I believe you would say....that you are more nervous than a longtailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.” The mirth in his voice made his heart flip. It used to be a rare treasure. Something that took hours...days...months of banter to get.

 

“....I ain' mean t' make things awkward, Genji. Really.” Jesse starts, and takes his hat off to cover his heart. A gesture he's sure Genji knows too well by this point. An apology. But also a shield. Even though it did nothing, it still....provided him comfort.

 

“Awkward...?” There was a sigh before he felt the weight of Genji's head against his shoulder. When had the distance between them been closed? “I do not believe it was you who did that. I believe it was me who ran off in the middle of the night with no good bye or explanation after I told you that I did not deserve you because I was a walking corpse after you tried so hard to help me.”

 

His heart twisted when he heard the way Genji's voice dipped. He could see in his body posture, in the way his shoulders drooped even though he was leaning into him....he could see in every little thing that McCree memorized in order to read him...in every little thing that showed him that while Genji has grown and matured...he is still the one he fell in love with.

 

“...Genji, darlin'...” Jesse shifted, leaning back so that Genji could rest his face on his chest. So that they could snuggle together in a way he'd never dared to attempt in the past. Because Genji would never have allowed them to be like that. Because everything they ever were was fleeting and superficial and as Genji had reminded him that day....with words that McCree repeated to himself over and over...

 

“ _There is no us. There will not be. These moments. They mean nothing. Do not give your kindness to a walking corpse.”_

 

“...I have always wanted to do this.” Genji mumbled, burying his face into his side, wrapping his arm around his waist, burying his hand in the fabric of his serape. “...I have always wanted to be close to you. To feel safe like this.....there is something about you that made me feel......safe. Important. But I...”

 

And Jesse wrapped his arms around him, bring him closer....because he knew exactly how that sentence would end. He knew the feelings behind it. He knew the feelings that Genji wanted to say. That he had lost himself. That he wasn't ready to be with him. To be with anyone.

 

“But you weren' ready.” Jesse completed his sentence for him. There was a part of him that wanted to lean down and press his lips to the top of his head. But it felt...wrong to do that after saying such a thing. “I can' blame y' for that, darlin'. You weren'. I was wrong t' try t' push y' t' stay. Wrong t' try t' tell y' that I could fix y' by dating me.” Wrong to think he could fix himself by dating Genji. To treat Genji like something to redeem the blood on his hands. To redeem everything he'd done.

 

Because Blackwatch was a chance to redeem but it wasn't....enough. But Genji was a broken person and Jesse was hoping he could fix him. He could love him and make him whole again.

 

And that was so very wrong of him to do. Because a relationship isn't a bandaid he could apply to fix the scars on Genji's soul.

 

“Your heart was in the right place. I do not blame you....” Genji shifted up higher, burying the side of his face in the crook of his neck. Jesse could feel his gaze through his visor. “But that was then. And this is now. I am whole now. I will not throw tantrums in the middle of missions anymore....I will not push you away. I will not tell you that we mean nothing.....That is...if you want to try again. If you are ready....?”

 

Was he ready? A part of him thought he'd always been ready. But he also knew that his Deadlock days weigh heavily on his heart. The fall of Overwatch weighs heavily on his heart. The loss of Gabriel. The loss of Morrison. The loss of Anna.

 

“...Y' may be matured 'n all Genji...but 'm still a mess.” Jesse started and already hated the words out of his mouth. “...I want t' try again....if y'll have me that is. Willin' t' put up with me.”

 

“I should properly introduce you to my master....I am sure he can help you come to terms with many of the things bother you, Jesse....” Genji's voice held a lot of fondness, and Jesse planned on thanking Zenyatta ten times over the next he saw him. “I am more than...willing to put up with you.....Jesse...I.”

 

Genji tilted his head and Jesse caught the gesture, leaning down to press his lips against his helmet where his would be. Leaned further to kiss across his jaw.

 

“...I guess Christmas came early. Right, Sweetheart.” Jesse laughed and as he went to lean down to kiss him again, he saw the flash of a camera. Fareeha standing in the door way with a camera.

 

“About time, you two.”

 

Jesse's family might have fallen apart. It might have turned to absolute ruins. But he could start again. He could take what he had and put it back together. Because he had Fareeha. He had Genji. He had the rest of overwatch. And this time, he wouldn't let anything slip between his fingers.

 

 


End file.
